Little Sister
by Meltavi
Summary: [Chap 2 Up : Hujan] Hanya kumpulan drabble tentang Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa yang meladeni adik perempuan mereka, Yaya. Berminat untuk baca?/AU/kids!Yaya/teen!HaliTauGem
1. Lettot?

**Little Sister**

**By Meltavi**

**Disclaimer © Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta, saya hanya meminjam sebentar**

**Warnings : AU, Kids!Yaya, teen!HaliTauGem, typo, OOC (bgt), gaje, no alien, no superpower**

_[Ini merupakan draft lama aku. Cuma diedit sedikit dan maafin kalo jelek]_

**Enjoy**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

"Pok ame-ame belalang kupu-kupu! Ciang makan naci kalo malam minum cucu! Kalo malam minum cucu! Minum apaaa? Minum cucu! Cucu apaaa? Cucu mamaaaa!"

"Taufan!"

Taufan menoleh pada Gempa yang baru saja menegurnya, ia cengengesan sebentar sebelum beralih lagi pada anak balita di depannya. Anak itu tertawa, Taufan terkekeh geli sambil menggelitik perut sang bocah.

"Uuuh, gemes deh gemes! Namanya siapa? Hm? Namanya siapa?"

Bocah balita itu menyengir lucu dan tangan kecilnya menggapai-gapai wajah Taufan di depannya. "Aya! Aya, Aya, Aya!" ocehnya girang.

Tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Yaya sebentar, kemudian mengangkat tubuh anak itu dan di gendongnya. Taufan membawa Yaya menuju Halilintar yang tengah berkutat pada laptopnya dengan posisi lesehan di depan meja ruang tamu. Sengaja melakukan itu agar Yaya menganggu Halilintar.

"Kak Ali~! Kak Ali lagi ngapain?" Taufan menirukan suara anak kecil, bermaksud untuk mengajak bicara Yaya yang berada di gendongannya.

Halilintar melirik adiknya itu sesaat. Sebentar lagi, kerusuhan akan menghampirinya. Halilintar menghela napas pasrah, menyiapkan dirinya untuk diganggu adik kecilnya itu. Sesaat, dirinya memberi tatapan 'sialan kau' pada Taufan yang hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Alilintal! Alilintal!" Yaya mulai berceloteh ketika tubuhnya diletakkan oleh Taufan di samping pemuda berpakaian merah itu. Yaya berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah kakaknya yang masih mengerjakan sesuatu di benda yang tidak ia ketahui. Iseng, tangan kecil Yaya menabok-nabok pipi Halilintar.

"Aduh, cakit tau ..." ringis Halilintar sembari mengusap pipinya yang ditabok Yaya walau tidak terlalu kencang. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi pura-pura sakit, melihat itu Yaya langsung menunjukkan wajah bersalah.

"Cakit ya? Maap ya, kak Ali, Aya nggak cengaja," ucap Yaya, ketiga orang di sana tertawa mendengar suara imutnya.

Meski Yaya sudah meminta maaf, Halilintar tetap pada ekspresi ngambeknya. "Aya jahat ih, nabok-nabok kak Ali. Bialin, nanti mama omelin Aya, lho~ hiii, ceyem."

"Ah, ah, ndak mau! Aya kan nggak cengaja. Kak Ali ... Aya minta maap ..." Yaya menarik-narik lengan kakaknya itu sambil merajuk-rajuk meminta maaf. Gemas, Halilintar membawa Yaya ke pangkuannya.

"Kak Ali nggak malah kok. Jangan nangis, entar cantiknya ilang lho," kata Halilintar lembut, ia menggerakkan tangan mungil Yaya dengan gemas. Sesekali Halilintar mencium puncak kepala Yaya, lalu tangannya kembali mengetik di laptop dengan Yaya masih di pangkuannya.

Sementara Taufan duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, membiarkan Yaya yang saat ini sedang bersama Halilintar dengan memainkan game di ponselnya. Berbeda dengan Gempa yang saat ini sedang membaca komik di sofa.

"Kak Ali, ini apa cih namanya?" tanya Yaya penasaran, kepalanya mendengak ke atas agar bisa melihat wajah kakak sulungnya sampai puncak kepalanya menyentuh dagu Halilintar.

"Ini? Ini namanya laptop,"

"Lettot?"

"Laptop Yaya, bukan lettot." koreksi Halilintar.

Yaya diam memandang benda itu lalu berkata, "Lettot."

Menyadari Yaya masih belum bisa mengatakan 'laptop', Halilintar menghela napas sabar. "Iya deh, tecelah Yaya aja," katanya mengalah.

Yaya kemudian memandang jari-jari tangan kakaknya yang menekan-nekan yang Yaya tidak tahu apa namanya. Penasaran, jari Yaya ikut menekan salah satu tombol di sana dan terkekeh geli saat merasakan sensasi ketika menekan tombol itu.

"Eh, Aya, jangan dipencet." tegur Halilintar, ia menjauhkan tangan mungil adiknya dari keyboard.

"Ini apacih namanya?" tanya Yaya lagi. Ekspresinya sangat menggemaskan saat menanyakan itu.

"Oh, ini namanya keyboard."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Keyboard, sayang," ulang Halilintar lembut dipenuhi kesabaran.

Yaya berpikir sebentar. "Namanya cucah diucapin." komentarnya. Halilintar mengangkat alis mendengar gerutuan Yaya tersebut.

"Nggak cucah, kok. Kak Upan bisa ngucapinnya," celetuk Taufan. Yaya menolehkan kepalanya pada kakak kedua, ia terlihat penasaran.

"Maca'? Emang kak Upan ucapinnya gimana?"

Taufan berhenti bermain sebentsr dan menatap adik kecilnya itu. "Kak Upan ngucapinnya kebod."

"Kebod?"

"Hu'um."

Yaya kembali mengucapkan itu, namun dengan suara pelan. Halilintar yang melihatnya mengusap kepalanya gemas.

"Udah, gausah dipikirin. Cekalang Yaya bobo' aja gimana?" usul Halilintar, ia mulai merasa terganggu bila Yaya ada di dekatnya. Anak itu selalu penasaran, dan Halilintar lama-lama jadi stres kalau Yaya lagi-lagi bertanya. Dan akibatnya tugasnya ini tidak kelar-kelar.

"Ayoo! Aya mau tidul! Tapi tidulnya ama kak Ali aja, nggak mau ama kak Upan!" katanya.

Merasa namanya disebut, Taufan menoleh ke anak itu. "Kok gamau ama kak Upan? Emangnya kenapa?" tanyanya dengan eksrepesi sedih.

Bukannya merasa kasihan dengan kesedihan kakaknya, Yaya kembali menjawab. "Kak Upan mah, kalo nemenin Aya tidul malah kak Upan yang tidul duluan. Ayanya nggak ditemenin." katanya merajuk.

Halilintar dan Gempa tergelak mendengar kata-kata Yaya barusan. Sementara Taufan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aya jahat ih sama kak Upan. Kita nggak temen lagi, ya. Kak Upan nggak mau main cama Aya lagi," balas Taufan dengan nada didramatisirkan.

Yaya mengangguk polos. "Yaudah, Aya nanti bica main ama kak Ali kalo nggak kak Empa,"

Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar namanya disebut dengan salah oleh Yaya. Lagi-lagi 'Empa'.

"Oke! Kita nggak temenan!" ucap Taufan.

"Oke!" balas Yaya.

Setelah perdebatan itu, Halilintar membawa Yaya menuju kamar. Taufan masih menggerutu kesal di tempatnya, sedangkan Gempa terus tertawa kencang mengingat pengakuan lucu adiknya tadi.

Kesal, Taufan menatap Gempa tajam. "Diam kau, Gempa!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/ N : tadinya pengen aku bikin multichap, tapi masih dipertimbangkan heuheu**

**iseng-iseng buka draft lama, eh ketemu ff ini. maafkan kalo gaje ya manteman**

**jujur aja sih, aku paling suka kalo Yaya bareng sama para Boboiboy. kayak ada yang bikin gemass gimanaaa gitu. mau adek kakak ataupun pasangan, rasanya ga bisa misahin BoYa :") ayooo BoYa lovers, mana suara kalian? bangkitin kapal mereka yuuukk XD**

**ada yang berminat review?**


	2. Hujan

Akhir-akhir ini hujan deras selalu turun. Akibatnya empat saudara itu terus mendekam di rumah, melakukan sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa meredam rasa bosan.

Di ruang keluarga, terlihat mereka tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Halilintar si kakak tertua, tengah membaca berita melalui ponselnya sekaligus mengawasi Yaya yang tengah mencoret-coret kertas gambar menggunakan krayon. Taufan tertidur di sofa disebabkan ia begadang semalaman hanya untuk bermain _game_. Sementara Gempa, ia sedang menonton televisi sambil sesekali mencomot kripik yang tersedia.

Awalnya mereka tenang dan kalem saja. Membuat Halilintar lega karena suasana ini jarang ia dapatkan. Namun, dirinya harus membuang jauh-jauh rasa lega itu kala sang adik melempar krayonnya kesal.

Halilintar menaruh ponselnya. "Aya, kok dilempar?" tanyanya, mengambil kembali benda berwarna itu yang hampir menggelinding ke kolong sofa.

Bocah berusia tiga tahun itu cemberut. "Aya bocen. Aya mau main di lual," katanya.

Kakaknya mengernyitkan alis. Ucapan Yaya barusan membuat perhatian Gempa teralih. "Di luar hujan, nanti kalo sakit gimana?" ujar Halilintar lembut.

Sang adik menggeleng kuat. "Nggak kok! Pokoknya Aya pengen main di lual, kak Ali. Aya boceeeennn!" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik baju Halilintar.

Halilintar menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia menoleh pada Gempa, meminta bantuan. Kembaran kedua itu juga sama bingungnya. Suara hujan masih terdengar jelas di luar. Itu berarti keduanya tidak bisa membiarkan Yaya keluar, kalau tidak mau adiknya itu sakit.

Tapi ... kadang Yaya bisa keras kepala juga, seperti saat ini.

"Kak Aliiiii! Ayooooooo!" teriaknya gusar karena kakaknya malah diam saja.

Keributan itu membangunkan Taufan. Di sofa, si kakak kedua menatap ngantuk pada Halilintar dan Yaya yang tampak cekcok di karpet. Taufan mengalihkan pandangan pada Gempa yang terduduk di sofa tunggal, adik kembaranya itu juga bingung harus melakukan apa. Taufan menghela napas. Ia terlalu ngantuk untuk ikut campur. Dengan cuek, dipejamkan matanya lagi, menyambung kembali mimpinya tadi yang terputus gara-gara teriakan Yaya.

"Aya, di luar hujan sayang ..." ucap Halilintar masih sangat sabar. Kini Yaya sudah berdiri di pangkuannya, mengguncang-guncang dirinya dengan tangan kecilnya. Halilintar hanya bisa pasrah sambil menahan tubuh adik kecilnya yang sesekali oleng.

"Aaaaa ayoo! Kak Alii, ayo keluaall! Ayooooooo!"

Merasa kasihan dengan Halilintar, Gempa akhirnya turun tangan. Sebelum menghampiri mereka, Gempa bergerak ke arah jendela dan mengecek apakah hujan di sana masih deras atau sudah reda. Mungkin ia bisa memberi Yaya izin ke luar apabila hujan sudah reda. Tentunya tidak boleh sampai keluar gerbang.

"Turutin saja, kak." kata Gempa sambil berjalan menghampiri keduanya setelah mengetahui hujan sudah reda.

Halilintar menoleh. Ia memelotot pada Gempa seolah mengatakan, _kau gila?_

"Udah reda kok hujannya. Ya, mainnya di sekitar teras aja. Kalo nggak, Yaya pake jas hujan sekalian," jelas Gempa.

Sementara Yaya terus merengek, Halilintar mencerna penjelasan Gempa barusan. Aman sih, tapi tetap saja Halilintar khawatir adik kecilnya ini akan sakit. Sekarang musim hujan, dan penyakit apa saja bisa dengan mudah terjangkit. Namun ia juga tidak tahan dengan rengekan adiknya ini.

Menyadari keraguan di wajah kakaknya, Gempa menghela napas. Kadang Halilintar bisa kelewat khawatir melebihinya yang mempunyai sifat gampang khawatir.

"Sudahlah kak, nggak apa-apa. Mau dengerin Yaya ngerengek terus? Aku sih pusing dengernya," ucap Gempa.

Iya juga, sih. Halilintar menyetujuinya. Ditatapnya kembali sang adik yang masih memohon padanya sebelum menghela napas pasrah. Baiklah, Halilintar menyerah.

"Yasudah. Tapi Aya janji, jangan jauh-jauh dari teras. Oke?"

Yaya tanpa ragu mengangguk semangat. "Um!"

Setelah itu, ketiganya sudah berada teras rumah. Gemericik air hujan terdengar menenangkan, udara dingin sedikit menusuk kulit, serta langit sore yang menampilkan warna jingga. Yaya yang sudah lengkap dengan jas hujan dan payung _pink_-nya bersorak riang, bermain-main di dekat teras sesuai perintah kakaknya.

"Yeaaaayyyy! Main di lual~" serunya, meloncat-loncat kegirangan sehingga mencipratkan air. Beruntung jas hujannya itu berupa baju dan celana, sehingga tidak mengotori pakaian yang dikenakan Yaya.

Halilintar dan Gempa hanya duduk menontoni Yaya di sana. Benar kata Gempa, hujan sudah reda. Malah bisa dibilang hanya gerimis kecil-kecil. Hal itu membuat Halilintar sedikit lega, setidaknya hujan akan berhenti sebentar lagi dan Yaya bisa bebas sepuasnya bermain di luar rumah.

Yaya meletakkan besi payungnya di bahu kanan. Ia berbalik, mendapati kedua kakaknya hanya duduk diam di teras. Dengan ceria, Yaya menghampiri.

"Kak, ayo main! Celu tauuuu!" ajak Yaya.

Halilintar dan Gempa saling pandang, seolah melakukan komunikasi batin. Sedetik kemudian, keduanya mengangguk dan Halilintar bangkit menghampiri Yaya. Sementara Gempa beralih ke dapur, ingin membuatkan minuman hangat. Tepat saat kaki Gempa mencapai pintu rumah, sosok Taufan dengan wajah bantal mengejutkannya.

"Astaghfirullah!" Gempa mengusap dadanya pelan. Sedangkan si tersangka hanya menatapnya setengah melek. "Kaget aku! Kak Taufan kapan bangun deh?" tanya Gempa heran.

Taufan menguap sebentar. "Barusan." Ia beralih menatap Halilintar yang tengah bermain di halaman bersama Yaya. "Mereka hujan-hujanan?"

Gempa mengikuti arah pandang sang kakak. Matanya melebar kala menemukan Halilintar yang bermain dengan Yaya dibawah hujan hanya dengan baju lengan pendeknya. Ia kira si kakak sulung itu memakai payung agar tidak terguyur hujan langsung. Kalau begini malah Halilintar yang akan sakit.

"Kak Hali! Pakai payung!" tegur Gempa.

Halilintar menoleh diikuti Yaya yang masih tertawa kecil. "Cuma gerimis doang, Gem. Tenang saja." balasnya santai.

Gempa menghela napas. Jika berhadapan dengan Halilintar, ia tidak bisa berdebat karena tahu kakaknya itu sangat keras kepala. Maka dari itu Gempa membiarkannya dan berlalu menuju dapur, sambil berdoa agar kakaknya itu tidak terkena demam.

Sedangkan Taufan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju teras rumah. Sebenarnya saat ia memejamkan mata tadi, Taufan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Entah karena dahsyatnya teriakan Yaya atau memang dirinya yang sudah cukup untuk mengisi tenaga. Yah, sepertinya ia lebih condong pada opsi pertama.

Yaya yang tengah menari di bawah hujan segera menoleh ketika menyadari kehadiran sang kakak kedua. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Taufan dan dibalas senyum tipis oleh kakaknya itu.

"Kak Upan!" panggilnya.

"Iya, Ayaaaa~"

"Ayo main kak!"

Taufan menggeleng. "Aya sama kak Ali aja, ya? Kak Upan masih ngumpulin nyawa." tolaknya lembut.

Yaya mengerjap bingung, tidak mengerti kalimat terakhir yang kakak keduanya itu ucapkan. Namun dengan cepat Yaya mengabaikannya dan hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali bermain dengan Halilintar.

"Aya! Ayo kita main bola!" ajak Halilintar, mengambil bola plastik di dekat garasi rumah. Yaya tanpa ragu menyetujuinya, kaki kecilnya dengan semangat menghampiri sang kakak yang sudah memegang bola itu.

"Aya yang nendang bolanya! Kak Ali jadi kipel ya!"

"Oke!"

Kemudian, Halilintar membuat gawang jadi-jadian menggunakan batu. Lima meter di depannya, Yaya sudah siap bersama bolanya. Seolah mendramatisir, Halilintar memasang pose kiper professional, sementara Yaya menyipitkan mata, berpura-pura membaca strategi.

Melihat dua saudaranya itu membuat Taufan terkikik geli. Satu ide terlintas di kepalanya, lantas ia bangkit dan agak berdiri di tepi teras, mengepalkan tangannya seolah itu mic untuk memerankan jubir.

"Yak! Bisa dilihat kiper Hali dan pemain Yaya tengah bersiaga! Kita perhatikan, apakah pemain Yaya bisa menjebloskan bola ke gawang? Atau kiper Hali berhasil menghalanginya?" ucapnya dengan suara diberat-beratkan serta nada yang mendramatisir.

Halilintar maupun Yaya tertawa sebentar melihat tingkah konyol Taufan. Tak lama, Gempa datang dengan nampan berisi empat cokelat panas. Ia mengangkat alis mendapati ketiga saudaranya bertingkah aneh.

"Kalian ngapain?" Gempa perlahan bergabung setelah menaruh nampan di dekat pilar.

"Yooo pemirsa Gempa! Ayo kita saksikan bersama, siapa yang akan menang kali ini?!" ujar Taufan lagi, sembari mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Gempa.

Gempa yang mengerti ini hanya main-main hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, mengikuti alur cerita para saudaranya. Meski sedikit absurd, Gempa tidak bisa memungkiri ini cukup menghibur.

"Yak! Pemain Yaya sudah bersedia bung!"

Di sana, terlihat Yaya mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mundur, berancang-ancang menendang bola tersebut. Halilintar juga sudah siap, tangan kakak tertua itu direntangkan lebar-lebar, siap kapan saja menangkap tendangannya. Keduanya sama-sama memberikan tatapan tajam–pura-pura tentunya–bagai musuh bebuyutan.

Yaya berlari kecil ke arah si bola, kaki kanannya langsung menendang benda itu sehingga terlempar menuju posisi Halilintar berada.

"Daaaaannnn..."

Mereka semua melihat seksama ke mana bola itu berlari. Seperti _slow motion_, mereka menahan napas kala bola berhasil meluncur masuk ke gawang buatan Halilintar.

"GOOOOLLLL!" seru Taufan heboh dan Gempa bertepuk tangan.

Halilintar terkekeh. Yaya langsung meloncat kegirangan, merasakan euforia kemenangan permainan pura-pura ini. Ia menghampiri kedua kakaknya di teras sambil bersorak.

"YEAY! AYA MENANG!"

Halilintar pun ikut menghampiri. Diangkatnya sang adik tinggi-tinggi, memutarnya di udara sehingga menimbulkan tawa geli Yaya.

"Aya hebat!"

Mereka berempat tertawa, seiring dengan matahari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk barat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

**akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat multichap. sebenernya ini cuma kumpulan drabble tentang mereka, jadi nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama chapter kemaren.**

**ini buat have fun aja, dan mungkin jadi pereda stres aku juga. karena jujur aja, cuma ff ini doang yang bisa aku tulis tanpa mikir panjang, ngalir gitu aja XD**

**gabakal ada konflik kok, tenang aja. ff ini bakal sepenuhnya fluff atau yang manis-manis~**

**makasi yg udah nyempetin baca^^**

**repiwnya ditunggu lho~**


End file.
